


Memories

by END3RBUG



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, I am so sorry, Other, karl memory loss, karlnapity angst, originally wrote it on my twitter, time traveller karl angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/END3RBUG/pseuds/END3RBUG
Summary: Just a oneshot of time traveller Karl who loses his memory, came up with the idea after today's Tales From The SMP Stream (The Lost City of Mizu)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132





	Memories

Karl stumbled out of the portal, collapsing on the ground in front of him. He heaved, gasping for air. The stone below him spread a harsh coldness over his hands as the long awaited air finally flowed through him. It had been a dangerous travel, and he had nearly gotten himself killed. Karl rose slowly, wincing at the pain that gathered in his right leg. He hobbled to the exit, opening the hidden door that lead to his library. Karl pulled a fresh book out of his bag, the cover battered from his landing. He held his head. What had happened? Karl sighed as he tried to think. He wrote down all he could remember, and set the book aside. It had been his third adventure, and his most dangerous yet. He dug around in his bag for a bit, pulling out another book. It was his last one, and he made a mental note to pick more up later. He began to write. Karl knew that he had to get his memories down, before they disappeared as quick as he could travel. He signed the book, and placed it above the other.

"I need to get home," he breathed, limping towards the exit.

As Karl pushed open the door, daylight flooded his vision. He made his way outside blindly, stumbling down the steps with one hand attempting to block the light. He reached the last step, and glanced around. There it was, Manburg. But, it was not how Karl remembered. He stepped closer to the disaster and peered over the cliff edge. It had been....blown up? There were materials strewn everywhere and chunks of houses that had one held residents where falling apart. Karl felt his stomach drop. Did he do this? No, that couldn't be right. No, he had to save them from this. That was his mission.

Karl continued to walk, past all the destruction, past everything. He walked past empty buildings that held no meaning to him, monuments that he didn't recognise. He made it to a half destroyed platform, filled with bright and vibrant colours- quite the contrast to the dullness of the destruction. He stopped. Something about this place was familiar to him...but he couldn't figure out what. Karl tried to think. There was a statue of a girl holding a flower peering down on him. What was her name? P......Po....he couldn't remember. His thoughts were soon interrupted by a shout from behind him.

“KARL!! Hey man it’s been so long since you came to visit me and Sap!” A boy wearing a blue beanie with black hair came running over to him. He had a scar running down his cheek, and was missing a tooth. He grinned at Karl.

Karl looked at the boy with a quizzical expression.

“I’m sorry- who are you?”

The boys eyes seemed to darken, and his smile fell. He frowned.

“It’s me, Alex, you remember me right Karl?” The boy pleaded, grabbing onto Karls hoodie. His breathing began to rapidly increase as Karl stood stiff.

“I-I’m sorry but I don’t think we’ve met” Karl responded, placing a hand on the shorter boys shoulder. He didn't know who he was, where he'd come from, or how he knew who Karl was.

The boy met Karl's eyes, his own threatening to spill tears at any moment. And then they did. He began to silently cry into Karl's shoulder, which turned into full blown sobs. Karl didn't know what to do, so he rubbed circles on the boy's back in an attempt to calm him.

"A-are you playing a joke on me now? What kind of cruel joke is this Karl?!" The boy demanded. His face contorted into one of betrayal, as well as slight anger.

Karl stood speechless, his mouth agape. "I-I, I'm really sorry man, I don't know who you are".

The boy stood still, his lips pursed into a thin line. They wavered, a warning for how easily he could burst again. Karl felt a tug on his wrist and realised the boy was pulling him. He stepped harshly on his injured leg and yelped with pain, but the boy didn't stop walking.

"What-, where?" Karl tried to pull away, but his companions grip was too strong.

He found himself being led away from the colourful place, through the ruins of what used to be Manburg. They passed old roads, where the wood had begun to decay. The boy spoke not a single word the entire trip. Finally, they stopped, and Karl inspected their destination. It was a house, a tall house, made from brick. It had rows of glass windows and was surrounded by ocean. It seemed to be the only building still standing amongst the destruction. It looked like it had been built by hand, or maybe even built again. The shorter boy- (what was his name again? Alex.....right?) pushed open the doors and Karl quickly followed him inside. The flooring was an odd pattern, and it felt strangely familiar to him. Another boy came running down from above, where Karl hadn't even noticed there was a second floor. He spotted Alex and Karl and grinned, rushing to embrace them both.

"Alex! Karl! You're home!" He flashed a toothy grin, breaking the hug after a long squeeze. Karl glanced at him. He had black hair that was tied back and wore a white bandanna. 

He paused, eyeing the two of them. He noticed Alex's sunken face and flicked back to Karl, who stood awkwardly. 

"Alex...?" he questioned, intertwining his fingers with Alex's. He brushed a Alex's hair away and noticed his red eyes. Immediately concerned, he pulled Alex in for a hug.

Karl watched the two, holding his elbow anxiously. What had he done? Why was the b- no, Alex so upset? He watched as Alex shook in the second boy's arms, before he spoke.

"Karl....please, please tell me you know Sapnap," he stuttered, wiping his eyes, "Don't you remember? The three of us....we're fiancés Karl"

Karl stood rigid. Nothing in his brain reflected any memory of these people. He felt bad, they had obviously meant something to him once.

"The, the karaoke night! With, with Dream, and and George, and me, and Sap..." The boy pleaded, "Don't you...don't you remember?"

Karl tentatively shook his head, "I-I'm sorry, I have no clue who either of you are".

"Karl.....? What- what happened? Why don't you remember? WHY?!" Sapnap began to yell, still holding Alex close. His own eyes began to shine with tears that cascaded down his face.

Karl stumbled for words, his mouth opening and closing like a hungry goldfish. He began to step backwards, welling tears stinging his eyes. He didn't know these people, but he'd somehow hurt them. He'd hurt people who must have cared about him once.

"I-, I'm sorry" he mumbled, before turning and running out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i hope i didn't make you cry and uhh follow my twitter I guess that's where it originally blew up :] @END3RBUG


End file.
